Overleg gebruiker:Martijn/archief aug07-jan08
Global De Global is vernieuwd. Voor het kopje "Lezersmening" wilden wij uw mening vragen. :Wat vindt u van de (nieuwe) Global? Als het kan op mijn OP reageren. Thnx! Alexandru hr. 23 aug 2007 16:03 (UTC) P.S. Advertentie plaasten? Zie de Global. :Veel dank! Je staat in de Global! Alexandru hr. 23 aug 2007 16:19 (UTC) Interview Voor "De mening van" (Global/2) zou ik graag een vraag aan u willen stellen. :Wat vindt u van de laatste wetsvoorstellen van Ruben Geleyns? (probeer het wel uitgebreid te zeggen ;-). Met dank, Alexandru hr. 25 aug 2007 17:37 (UTC) :? Alexandru hr. 26 aug 2007 20:58 (UTC) ::oeps sorry had nog niet gereageerd :-) ik zal er even over nadenken... heb nu ff geen tijd... 27 aug 2007 10:26 (UTC) The Time Maarten Michels voor The Time: Vanwaar deze grote stappen in de zakenwereld? -- 5 sep 2007 15:46 (UTC) :Ik heb nooit echt in de zakenwereld gezeten, mijn bedrijven zijn lange tijd staatsbedrijven geweest. Toen er over de liberalisering van deze bedrijven werd gesproken besloot ik de T&M Holding op te richten. Dat werd voor mij een groot succes, en toen besloot ik ook mijn andere bedrijven bij deze holding, en het nieuwe concern La Verda Stelo te voegen. De overname van de Terra Media Group heeft hier eigenlijk niks mee te maken. 5 sep 2007 17:59 (UTC) Global Mag ik artikelen buitenland op jouw OP neerzetten? CHRISTIANENBURG, 6 SEPTEMBER - Adlibita wilt meer dorpen en steden bouwen. Na de bouw van Floresti in de zomervakantie, zijn er binnen een week nog twee plaatsjes bijgekomen namelijk Orcieru en Lunca. Volgens Alexandru hr. zijn er te weinig werknemers in Adlibita en dat houdt de economie drastisch tegen. "Na veel reclame in onder anderen Roemenië, Moldavië en Spanje, is er nog steeds niemand gekomen. Er moet snel iets gaan gebeuren, want anders gaat de economie van ons landje straks nog achteruit", de woorden van vicepresident Alexandru hr.. Van uw verslaggever, AL. :mag ook recht in de global hoor... maar ik zal het er zometeen in zetten ben nog ff bezig met een krantenoverzichtje... 6 sep 2007 19:09 (UTC) Mag ik artikelen buitenland op jouw OP neerzetten? Na bwc: CHRISTIANENBURG, 6 SEPTEMBER - De Metro van Christianenburg krijgt aansluiting op het spoorwegennet, meldde Alexandru hr. vandaag. De metrolijn staat nu in verbinding met het vliegveld, Lunca en Floresti. CHRISTIANENBURG, 6 SEPTEMBER - Gaan de verkiezingen nog door? Dat is de grote vraag in Adlibita. Na toch redelijk veel afwezigheid van twee van de drie staatsleiders hoopt de interim-regering toch dat de verkiezingen doorgaan. Ook wordt er zich afgevraagd of de bijeenkomst van de UWN niet een paar weekjes uitgesteld kan worden vanwege de verkiezingen. Volgens Tigrul-alb is het beter dat de 'echte' staatsleiders aan de vergadering mee mogen doen, dan de interim-staatsleiders. Alexandru hr. 6 sep 2007 19:12 (UTC) moet het onderste artikel bovenaan? 6 sep 2007 19:13 (UTC) :Wetikveel Alexandru hr. 6 sep 2007 19:16 (UTC) ::o oke 6 sep 2007 19:17 (UTC) SPoorkaart Ze worden steeds mooier, Martijn! Maar wat wordt er bedoeld met Newport - International? Alexandru hr. 8 sep 2007 07:56 (UTC) :Ik dacht aan een boottrein o.i.d... ofwel: de trein rijdt op de boot en vaart dan naar het buitenland :-) In Nederland hebben we zoiets ook lange tijd gehad, tussen Enkhuizen en Stavoren. Wat vind je er van? 10 sep 2007 11:47 (UTC) ::Waar vaart ie dan heen, dan doet ie ten minste 4 dagen over tot NL. Alexandru hr. 10 sep 2007 13:14 (UTC) :::Inderdaad :-) maar ik denk dat we een gat in de markt zijn voor mensen die niet zo veel willen/kunnen betalen of vliegangst hebben en zo... dus ja, het duurt wel een paar dagen :-) 10 sep 2007 13:27 (UTC) Hehehe. ;P Ook boottochten naar Adlibita? (A) Alexandru hr. 10 sep 2007 14:09 (UTC) :Dat was ik juist van plan :-) Hoe zit het trouwens met de spoorwegen op Adlibita? Dan kunnen de treinen van de boot daar ook doorrijden. Ik ben overigens bereid om een eventuele spoorkaart voor Adlibita te maken als dat nodig mocht zijn? 10 sep 2007 14:17 (UTC) ::ik had het je niet durven vragen! :-) Alexandru hr. 10 sep 2007 14:52 (UTC) :::Maar dan moet ik wel weten of er al iets van spoorlijnen zijn of gepland zijn en zo... 10 sep 2007 18:12 (UTC) ::::Kijk op de kaart! Adlibita ;-) Alexandru hr. 10 sep 2007 18:13 (UTC) :::::oke... die grijze lijn onder de stad is zeker ondergronds? Zijn er nog geen stations? 10 sep 2007 18:40 (UTC) ::::::er zijn al drie stations! :-P in Lunca, Floreshti en Vliegveld Libertatis (waar ie ondergronds gaat) Alexandru hr. 10 sep 2007 18:41 (UTC) Die laatste is ro:Gara de Nord. Alexandru hr. 10 sep 2007 18:52 (UTC) :oke... ik zal er binnenkort eens naar kijken :-) 10 sep 2007 19:05 (UTC) Cat's Zou je mss categorieën willen toevoegen aan je bedrijven, maak er anders een met de naam van je bedrijf in de cat:Bedrijf en cat:Transport. 14 sep 2007 15:36 (UTC) :Zal binnenkort eens kijken, 't is wel een rotzooitje aan het worden ja :s 14 sep 2007 15:41 (UTC) :: :-) 14 sep 2007 15:45 (UTC) ::: maar ik ben er nu van door, btw, zou het bijna vergeten, ik ben voor maandag waarschijnlijk niet terug... ik zet het wel ff in de kroeg ;-) 14 sep 2007 15:50 (UTC) ::::Oké 14 sep 2007 15:54 (UTC) Transport Ik ben nu de ro:CFA aan het oprichten (zie mijn OP). Ik zet wel je naam en wat je wilt gaan doen, erbij, ok? Alexandru hr. 18 sep 2007 13:06 (UTC) :Is de kaart, op CFA, ok? Alexandru hr. 18 sep 2007 20:26 (UTC) Why those flags? Alexandru hr. 2 okt 2007 18:56 (UTC) :Voor mijn gebruikerspagina... er verschijnen alleen witte vlakken om de een of andere reden :S 2 okt 2007 19:00 (UTC) ::Of wacht... nu niet meer volgensmij 2 okt 2007 19:01 (UTC) Handtekening Weer wat bij geleerd. Bedankt ! 18px Aesop 5 okt 2007 08:56 (UTC) Aanbieding Ik biedt je aan: TV, de vroegere zender van 11th. Company. Als je (terugbent van het zuiden :D en) interesse hebt, dan mag je hem van mij gewoon overnemen. Laat iets weten. 19 okt 2007 15:01 (UTC) :Ik wil hem ook best overnemen, hoor ;-) Alexandru hr. 19 okt 2007 15:02 (UTC) ::Nja, ook goed. Dan is ie voor jou. 19 okt 2007 15:05 (UTC) :::Eerst w88 tot Martijns reactie, je vroeg t hem eerst.. :-/ Alexandru hr. 19 okt 2007 15:11 (UTC) Overleg:Primu Ajb zeggen wat je ervan vindt. Alexandru hr. 21 okt 2007 16:24 (UTC) 5 november Van harte proficiat met uw verjaardag namens, Perle, Fidelius, Laura and, of course myself, Aesop right|180 px|thumb|5 november 1991 :Harstikke bedankt :-) 5 nov 2007 07:03 (UTC) ::Ook namens mij, Van Harte Gefeliciteerd! Alexandru hr. 5 nov 2007 09:46 (UTC) ::: Een wijze man zei ooit, beter te laat dan nooit. Vandaar: Gelukkige verjaardag! Ik weet niet wie die wijze man was, of het ooit is gezegd, maar in dat laatste geval ben ik misschien die wijze man. -- 6 nov 2007 15:54 (UTC) :::: Haha, bedankt in ieder geval nog :-) 6 nov 2007 17:43 (UTC) N1 Probleem Lees de Adlibitaner, wat vind je van 't idee? Alexandru hr. 6 nov 2007 15:19 (UTC) :Lees Le Transporteur :p 6 nov 2007 15:30 (UTC) Wow Alexandru hr. 6 nov 2007 15:32 (UTC) Formosa Verkeersinformatie Geïnteresseerd in 50% van de aandelen, voor Terra Media? Aangezien je ook zo bezig bent met transport zouden we het mooier en uitgebreider kunnen maken.. Alexandru hr. 6 nov 2007 15:35 (UTC) :Oke 6 nov 2007 15:36 (UTC) Verkiezingen Jammer dat je je terugtrekt. (dit is gemeend) Ik hoop dat je nu MvBZ wordt, je zal in ieder geval al 1 stem hebben van mij. -- 6 nov 2007 18:14 (UTC) :Ik denk gewoon zo zo dat ik niet genoeg tijd heb voor EM te worden. Ik hoop het ook :-) en eigenlijk hoop ik ook dat jij EM wordt... dat gaat je wel lukken denk ik :-) dus ik laat mijn stem op Al gewoon staan denk ik :p 6 nov 2007 18:19 (UTC) Politiek Beste Door het onverwachtse overlijden van onze geliefde eerste minister is onze partij, de Democratische Partij, een beetje in het slop geraakt. Daarbij komt dan ook nog eens de inactieviteit van Bob en dan heb je snel een partij met maar 2 leden. Daarom is mijn voorstel hetvolgende: U sluit zich aan de DP en mag een eigen socialistische tak oprichten (je was toch eerder socialistisch opgesteld é) Daarbij krijgt u ook de positie van lijstduwer. Indien dit u al dan niet intresseerd, laat het ons dan zo spoedig mogelijk weten; Dit weekend houden wij ook onze 3e partijvergadering waar u eventueel, als u dan al lid bent, nieuwe standpunten en dergelijke voorstellen. Met vriendelijke groet, Maarten Michels, partijvoorzitter DP -- 8 nov 2007 10:02 (UTC) :Ik weet het niet, ik denk dat qua standpunten de LPD mij zelfs beter ligt, maar ik heb nog steeds niet de behoefte om me bij de een van de partijen aan te sluiten... misschien binennkort, ik zal er nog eens over denken, 8 nov 2007 17:16 (UTC) ::Ik wil me niet opdringen, maar je bent wel welkom. De LPD heeft idd ook een socialistische tak, die vroeger vooral door Ingmar vertegenwoordigd werd. 8 nov 2007 17:18 (UTC) Libertasia Jij hebt toch ook een .docs-account é. Wil je die even geven, dan kunnen we onderhandellen over de situatie van Libertasia ivm mobiliteit. -- 11 nov 2007 14:29 (UTC) :doe voorlopig maar ff met augunplugged at google dot com... geef wel door als ik m'n andere weer ga gebruiken 11 nov 2007 14:35 (UTC) Spoorwegstelsel Vreêland Ik ben momenteel bezig met 'n spoorwegstelsel (pff wat 'n woord...) voor Vreêland. Mocht ik 't ooit 's vergeten moet je me eraan herinneren :) -Markvondeegel 12 nov 2007 18:46 (UTC) :Oke :-) ik ben benieuwd :-) 12 nov 2007 19:25 (UTC) ::Hij heeft al een schetsje gemaakt: http://aeres.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Spo%C3%B4rlyn.PNG --Ooswesthoesbes 13 nov 2007 07:02 (UTC) La Espero Internacia Entrepreno Is dat Esperanto of zo iets? JeroenKon 19 nov 2007 17:42 (UTC) :Ja :p 19 nov 2007 17:43 (UTC) ::Ik word nooit wijs uit wikisyntax dus heb ik maar even op de Wiense Kalle gevraagd of iemand dat eens wil gaan bekijken. JeroenKon 19 nov 2007 17:45 (UTC) :::Ik heb het ook vanzelf geleerd :-) Misschien kijk er morgen of zo wel even naar, zodat je alvast een basis hebt 19 nov 2007 17:51 (UTC) ::::Ik zal eens proberen of ik een wijk gemaakt krijg. JeroenKon 19 nov 2007 17:55 (UTC) :::::Zo? JeroenKon 19 nov 2007 18:15 (UTC) :::::: Goed, wel zijn de huisjes ietsjes smal. Alexandru hr. 19 nov 2007 18:22 (UTC) :::::::Weet ik, heb al van alles geprobeerd... Krijg je ervan als je alleen maar tekst typt en af en toe iets vetdrukt. JeroenKon 19 nov 2007 18:27 (UTC) RoWikicity Moet ik een artikel over La Espero schrijven, of..? Alexandru hr. 19 nov 2007 17:58 (UTC) :Ik zal eerst eens kijken wat er in Adlibita komt... misschien naast restaurant/hotel ook een theater of zo 20 nov 2007 08:37 (UTC) A11 Hé! :P Alexandru hr. 19 nov 2007 18:18 (UTC) :Heb het een beetje druk :p maar wat betreft de wegen mag jij er ook best iets aan doen als je tijd hebt hoor... Ik vind het al snel goed :-) Wat doen we met de snelweg waar de natuurbeschermers boos over waren? 20 nov 2007 08:40 (UTC) ::eh.. extra strook bos planten :-S. Ervoor zorgen dat dieren niet over kunnen steken,..;-) Alexandru hr. 20 nov 2007 15:01 (UTC) :::oke :p we laten het dus gewoon zo :p 20 nov 2007 15:26 (UTC) Formosa Verkeersinformatie Ik heb een voorstel voor je, ik verkoop je de overige 50% van de aandelen van FV. Wat wil je ervoor geven? -- 20 nov 2007 19:14 (UTC) :Ik heb niks dat ik weg wil geven :p Ik ben best tevreden met mijn eigendommen... en ik ben zo zo niet heel enthousiast over FV... 20 nov 2007 20:51 (UTC) :: Ge moogt het hebben, ik ga er toch niets meer voor doen. -- 21 nov 2007 13:48 (UTC) ::: Naja in dat geval dankjewel :-) 21 nov 2007 14:32 (UTC) President vraagt hulp Beste heer van der Putten Zoals u wel weet heb ik de belangrijke taak van mijn voorganger gekregen om Libertas zo snel mogelijk weer op punt te zetten. Omdat jij er al bij bent sinds ik er ben, vraag ik daarom je hulp. Je hebt namelijk bepaalde capaciteiten die niemand ander heeft. Zou jij daarom, onder leiding van mij en de samen van Alexandru, Libertas weer willen heropleven? Om alles beter te laten verlopen, wordt u gevraagd om mee te nemen aan de discutie op docs.google. Zo kunnen we rustig onder ons gedrieën overleggen wat we gaan doen met deze schitterende natie. Ik begrijp wel dat u eventueel niet wil meehelpen wegens bepaalde redenen, maar zowel ik als Al denken dat jouw hulp heel veel kan betekenen voor ons en dit land. Uw president, 30 nov 2007 15 Taxibedrijf Rometa Ik schenk jou de resterende 50% van dit bedrijf ;-) Alexandru hr. 5 dec 2007 18:46 (UTC) :Dankeschön :p 6 dec 2007 07:38 (UTC) ::Cu plăcere! ;-)Alexandru hr. 6 dec 2007 11:37 (UTC) O en zo Ik heb (zie Overleg gebruiker:DimiTalen) uiteindelijk toch beslist verder te gaan. Daarom zou ik toch willen doorgaan met Lijst O, zoals ik het je had uitgelegd. Ben jij akkoord om de LPD te sluiten/om te vormen en door te gaan met Lijst O? 14 dec 2007 12:45 (UTC) :Oke, prima :-) 14 dec 2007 15:24 (UTC) Van zodra de pagina van Lijst O er is en jullie nog een derde lid hebben, mogen jullie meedoen met de verkiezingen. Gaat Dimi weer een kei knap logo maken? -- 14 dec 2007 15:34 (UTC) :Zou wel mooi zijn als ie dat doet he :-) 14 dec 2007 15:36 (UTC) ::Ik maak er wel eentje, sober en stijlvol. Ik denk trouwens dat Arthur en Joeri mee zullen doen. En mss ook wel nog anderen. Ik begin vanavond (7, 8 uur ofzo) 14 dec 2007 15:40 (UTC) ::: Komt Joeri terug? Zalig! Veel succes nog... -- 14 dec 2007 15:44 (UTC) :::: Joeri stond er zelf nooit echt achter weg te gaan, maar door de politieke crisis en zijn mooie toekomst in Lovia is het toch gebeurd. Ik denk dat hij zo nu en dan wel nog eens zal komen, waarschijnlijk geen ministerpost ofzo. 14 dec 2007 15:47 (UTC) :::::Ik ben er nog tot 6 uur en dan de rest van de avond weg (is normaal op vrijdag) dus ik zie het morgen wel :-) 14 dec 2007 16:13 (UTC) Toeval Weet je wat ik per toeval tegenkwam? Een gebruiker (van netlog) die als nick heeft: Martijn_For_President :lol niet? :D :Zie hier: http://nl.netlog.com/Martijn_For_President : 28 dec 2007 16:57 (UTC) ::lol! 28 dec 2007 21:43 (UTC) Uitverkoop Wat zijn je toekomstplannen met MenM Stores? Van zodra je me daar iets van laat weten, geef ik het aan jouw, net zoals LLO --Maarten (???) 28 dec 2007 17:22 (UTC) :Voor de LLO zie ik zeker een goede toekomst, zo heb ik ook al eens de vertrektijden van vliegtuigen vanaf de luchthaven heb gemaakt. MenM Stores zou ik willen voortzetten als onderdeel van de Hemera Groep (bestaat dan uit Hemera Verkeer, Hemera Landbouw en Hemera Stores) 28 dec 2007 21:41 (UTC) :: Oké, je mag ze beiden hebben. Ik geloof in jouw en hoop dus dat ze beiden een mooie toekomst krijgen. --Maarten (???) 29 dec 2007 09:47 (UTC) ::: Danke schön 29 dec 2007 18:57 (UTC) Nog een concern ofwa? Ga je voor het magische getal 7 of worden het er 13? --Maarten (???) 29 dec 2007 19:23 (UTC) :nee, wacht maar ff af :p 29 dec 2007 19:57 (UTC) Opdrachten van je vice Martijn, normaal gaat het andersom, maar ik zou je toch graag enkele dingen vragen: * zou je je best willen doen om de nieuwe kaarten redelijk snel te publiceren? * zou je ook mee willen helpen met overbodige pagina's (zoals de Franstalige hoofdpagina (heb ik al weggedaan)) weg te doen of er iets nuttig mee te doen? * onze economie te hernieuwen? 13 jan 2008 12:47 (UTC) :de kaarten zijn momenteel mijn prioriteit :-) voor de rest zal ik binnenkort wat actiever gaan worden... vandaag weer druk bezig met huiswerk :S 13 jan 2008 12:58 (UTC) ::Dat begrijp ik :) ik heb ook nog een boel huiswerk staan... Een beetje verder op m'n bureau en een eeuwigheid verder in mijn gedachten 13 jan 2008 13:10 (UTC) :::Sorry, ik zat een beetje krap in de tijd vanmiddag :::*wat betreft de kaarten: ik doe m'n best :-) :::*overbodige pagina's zal ik wel eens gaan verwijderen :::*ik wil wel wat doen aan de ecnomie, maar het is niet mijn prioriteit :::En ik wil vooral WS toegankelijker maken voor nieuwkomers 13 jan 2008 19:16 (UTC) ::::Sorry... weer geen tijd vandaag :-( 14 jan 2008 16:00 (UTC) :::::Wel, zoals je zag was ik er gisteren ook niet (nooit op maandag). Ik zal de economie zeker en vast op mij nemen, dat komt in orde. 15 jan 2008 15:21 (UTC) Newport Wat doen we met Alexandru's ambitieuze plannen? 22 jan 2008 15:46 (UTC) :Tja. 22 jan 2008 16:33 (UTC) ::Pff, dit gaat me wat ver... Hadden ze zin om in schoonheid weg te gaan ofzo? 22 jan 2008 16:40 (UTC) :::I supose... ik hebt echt geen tijd hiervoor... ik heb morgen herkansing levensbeschouwing die meetelt voor het eindexamen :S 22 jan 2008 16:42 (UTC) ::::Achzo Ik ook niet, mijn werk van de VS moet af... Tot nog eens hé :) 22 jan 2008 16:49 (UTC) Klaar OK, heb gereageerd en Muntegu afgeblazen. Ik ben nu zeker klaar met Wikistad, drie x is scheepsrecht, niet waar? ;-). Ik hoop dat je hier als president een relaxte en leuke sfeer kunt creëren, want dat gun ik jou . Het Libertaanse volk is verstandig geweest om een rustige en neutrale president te kiezen :). Ach ja, ik ben nu dus zeker weg.. maar ik hoop je iig nog te zien op rowikicity, uwn, of misschien ook op andere wiki's. Wel wil ik je vragen om me niet de deblokkeren :P, ach ja, eigenlijk boeit dat nou ook weer niet. Jij kunt mijn Muntegu-pagina's verwijderen, en mijn bedrijven weggeven/verwijderen (als dat nog niet gedaan is). Ik hoop op een weer''zien'', ooit.. enne.. heb veel plezier iig en succes met alles (en nog wat) :P. 24 jan 2008 20:33 (UTC) :Dank u :-) Het beste, 25 jan 2008 07:32 (UTC) ::De overlegpagina mbt tot montagu verwijderen lijkt mij inderdaad geen slecht idee. Je wordt er depri van. Misschien eens overleggen om een aantrekkelijk ogende humoristische pagina op te starten. Ik houd er in elk geval niet van dat jullie steeds bekvechten over futiliteiten. Maar er samen werk van, met al de bagage waarover jullie beschikken moet dit best mogelijk zijn. Ik stel voor: verwijder de pagina zo vlug mogelijk en probeer iederen op een nieuwe pagina: humoripedia te krijgen. Tot morgen ! Lars 25 jan 2008 18:27 (UTC) :::BV Dot TK of Stichting Administratiekantoor Dot TK ? Ik las ook dat de website dot.TK gehacked werd. Zit jij daar voor iets tussen misschien ? Grapje ! Lars 26 jan 2008 14:56 (UTC) Hulp Ik zou iets moeten vragen. Ik vertrek morgenavond en daarom wil ik mijn bedrijven niet als een rommeltje achterlaten. Daarom zou ik 2 dingen willen vragen: * Jij had enkele bedrijven van mij overgenome, zou je die in een categorie willen zetten zodat je ze nog weet terug te vinden? * Wil jij meehelpen met het verwijderen van enkele pagina's en categoriën van mijn bedrijven? --Maarten (???) 30 jan 2008 14:34 (UTC) :* Dat zal ik zo snel mogelijk doen (maar nu even niet) :* Ook daar zal ik voor zorgen, maar dat zal zijn als jij al weg bent... Ik wil je graag helpen maar heb het vooral vandaag erg druk met dingen voor school - 30 jan 2008 15:17 (UTC)